fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character made by Lekmos. Azazel as former general in heaven army as seraph and later followed Samael, when he start rebellion in heaven. He was banish with others angels out of heaven. He was also Samaels right handman one most thrusted soldiers in his army. When Samael begins his plans to rise his army by producing angel hybrid called nephilims, he was first to think it would be great plan. He even himself had unnamed son, which he personally rised and teached everything he know. By time past he start grow fond his son and was greatly shock when another angel killed his son front of his eyes brutally, calling his son abomination. It was revealed that heaven has started campaign to eliminate all nephilims, because heaven thinks them as threat. Azazel sorrow grow even larger when Samael simply said you can make another child and they are just cannon fodder. This was enough for Azazel, he has been wathced many years how nephilims go war and died as canon fodder. Also his deep bond to his son was making him regret his actions. Because he know that he can`t go back heaven he fled. He goes live one universe earth hiding from heaven and hell, to collect his touhgs. Being earth he befriend few humans who are trying save others humans from supernatural creatures. He even founds his soulmate and fall love with witch named Samantha and eventually had with him two children John and Emilia, both nephilims too. In earth he follows shadow first, wathcing nephilims, whose don`t follow hell are forced to join hell forces or then heaven armies kill them. Eventually Azazel decide that he can`t watch anymore of this and begin take action. With help his humans friends and his children, he establish `` Save the nephilims brigade``. Organisation which mission is save many as possible nephilims from hell and heaven and give them change live life, even that means they had fight both heaven and hell. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne! | Hell Chronicles great plan'' | ''' '''Before Nephilim trilogy: ''I quit ''| ''Angel from hell? | ''Alrigth, let`s save those poor things together Nephilim Saga: ''First mission, haunted house' '| Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1'' | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims | ''I gonna kick his ass! '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '' '''Prophesy Saga: 'Prophesy? What Prophesy? '' '''Clash of five armies Saga' Nephilims freedom to everyone is here '| 'Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? '| '''Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion| Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' '''Armageddon Saga: '' Back to home and new omen Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Apperance and Personality Azazel appears as young man whith long black leather jacked and short black hair. He has brow eyes and would have pointy ears, but he uses shapeshifting make his ears look like normal human. As seraph he has six black wings, which he can manifest or retract at will. Normally Azazel is laid back person, who tells different jokes and gives attitude which many misbelieve that dude don`t do his job very well. But when situtation needs he can change quickly whole different person who will do anything to get job done. He also likes taunt his opponents and usually when he changes his personality, his opponents are confused. Personal statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic good '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, many millions years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Free lifestyle, candy Dislikes: Dictatorship, especially Samaels rule. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Likes to go fishing, whith his son. Values: Freedom MBTI: Martial Status: Married to witch Samantha Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Vepar, Morax and Amandiel ''' '''Family: Daughter: Emilia and Son: John Status: Alive Affiliation: Save the nephilims brigade Previous Affiliation: Hell, before that heaven. Themes: It`s time to do this (Azazel action and battle theme) Azazel serious fighting theme Fallen angel, who decided ``No more`` Bros sword duel/Lets find out are you worthy wield that blade! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Azazel, The Joker, Hells leading general (formerly), Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Over million years old Classification: Fallen Angel (seraph) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping, Photokinesis (Type 2), Light Magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (As fallen angel Azazel can teleport almost everywhere in macrocosmos), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as angel Azazel can come back from his non phycial energy), Holy Fire Manipulation, Seraph Smite (Physical and range), Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection) Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Armour Generation (around his body), Telekinesis (Type 1), Fallen angel Summoning (Azazel can summon fallen angel legions if wanted to, but he don`t do this after quitting from hell) Omnilingualism (angels like Azazel can speak all languages, what is in multiverse), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Azazel can unleash blue flame like aura, which example heal other beings), Immune to Soul Manipulation (angels don`t have souls), Explosion Manipulation (By Hypernova), Acausality (Type 1, You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Seraph angels can create their own realm separate from space-time), BFR (Azazel could seal others to his own reality) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, (Seraphs had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Even being youngest of seraph level angels, he is not much behind at power from his big bro, who can destroy casually quarter of galaxy.) Speed: Massively FTL+, (Azazel`s both flying and reaction speed is about trillion times faster than light and can travel galaxy to galaxy in few seconds) Lifting Strength: Stellar (with tactile telekinesis, Azazel can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength:'' Multi-Solar System Class '(when amped his energy) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, (Angel body generates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using renegeration too much.) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Has destroyed dozens infected galaxies at past) 'Range: Melee, (With wings two meters and sword), Interstellar to Universal,' '(With abilities and teleporting) Standart equipment: *Seraph blade *Samurai style sword *AST aka Anti Summoning Tattoo, which prevent example Samael using summoning ability to him. Intelligence: Gifted, (After many years serving heaven and then hell, Azazel has learn many things in his journey. He knows many martial arts around universe, magic spels and many other tricks.) Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. *Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Note: *Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades: '''Uses his wings as sharp weapons. *'Wings shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attack. *'Angelic energy: With angelic energy Azazel can shoot energy beams and even create with his matter manipulation planets like out of nothing. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. *'Angelic Light: '''With this Azazel can create light construct like objects, example weapons to harm especially demonic beins. *'Holy Fire Manipulation: 'Being seraph class angel, Azazel can use heavenly fire to burn his enemies. Because fire holy properties it is very harmfull to demons. *'Seraph Smite: 'Seraph level angels can smite their foes by touch them, but it needs to be touch by enemy head. In other hand they can smite in five meter radius, but it needs two second charge time. *'Light magic: 'With this Azazel can example banish demonic beings away with multi-solar system range. *'Time stop: 'Azazel can stop almost time half galaxy range if he wanted to, but he can do it only few ten seconds. But if area is smaller, like planet size the duration time can be few days. *'Hypernova: Aura attack, which can wipe all stars from night sky away. *'Trickters:' Uses illusion to create 5 copies himself and make surpise attack. *'Space-Time slice: '''Azazel can if make rift in space-time continuum if wanted to. Azazel rift can be big as half content in galaxy like milky way at max power. *'My world, my desires: Azazel like other seraph level angels can make their own reality separated from main universe space-time continuums. Azazel has created his own pocket which is nowdays know as Save the Nemphili Organization hideout. Azazel uses his sealing abilty when he need fast get example nephilim to safety from battlefield. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Celestia (Hunter Blood) Celestia Profile '''(4-A version, speed was equalized) '''Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Angels like Azazel can speak angel language enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 4 Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users